The present invention relates to a wraparound carton and blank. More particularly, the invention relates to a wraparound carton and blank for accommodating articles, for example flexible sachets of semi-liquid foodstuffs e.g., fruit juice, having a protruding sachet portion.
Commonly, wraparound carriers are provided with apertures to retain one or more articles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,375 (Shuster) illustrates one example.
When flexible articles to be packaged, such as sachets containing semi-liquid foodstuffs, the sachets can potentially be problematic because there is a tendency for such articles to deform, and/or overlap with each other. The present invention seeks to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art by providing a suitable support structure to reduce the internal movement of articles within the carton and reduce the risk of the outer carton being deformed or, worse, torn.